


Sunset

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [11]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando is trying to be romantic, Han, of course, is ruining it.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsteroidFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidFields/gifts).



> For ['request a Lando drabble'](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/183000793349/can-i-interest-anyone-in-a-lando-drabble) on tumblr!
> 
> [AsteroidFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidFields/pseuds/AsteroidFields) requested 'solorissian watching the sunset together and cuddling? (maybe han complains about how watching the sunset is boring and lando convinces him of the opposite).'

“I still don’t get why we had to hike up a mountain.” Han grumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“Because it’s romantic.” Lando replied, as he produced a blanket from somewhere underneath his cape and unfolded it with a flourish, laying it on the ground in front of a boulder. “Also, this is a hill, not a mountain.”

“We can be _romantic_ back on the ship.” Han rolled his eyes and sat down heavily next to Lando on the blanket.

“We wouldn’t see this view from the bunk on the ship.” Lando put one arm around Han’s shoulders. “Trust me. This is one of the best sunsets in the galaxy.”

Han shifted, mirroring the other man’s action and placing his arm around Lando’s shoulders, causing Lando to shake his head. “No, move your arm back, that’s not comfortable. Just…let me…” Lando hugged Han close, patting his head, “Put your head on my shoulder and relax.”

“Fine. Is this romantic yet?”

“It will be soon. When the sun sets.”

“And when will that be?”

“Not long.”

Han was silent for about a minute. The sun didn’t seem to be moving at all. In fact, nothing seemed to be happening.

“Getting a bit bored.” Han ran a hand up Lando’s thigh. “Are you sure the sun is the only thing around here that can go down?”

Lando laughed and rolled his eyes. “We’re going for romantic right now, don’t ruin the moment with your terrible innuendos.”

“Ruin? I think it would greatly improve the moment.”

“We can do that later….look, just watch. It’s starting.”

Han sighed, he was about to launch into a description of how some sunset could never be as romantic and as interesting as him, along with some more of his definitely excellent and not at all terrible innuendos, when he was distracted.

The bright, yellow sun emerged from some clouds, heading steadily down across the sky. As it went, the colours changed from yellow, to pastel pink, to strong red, to deep purple, and back again. The sky around the sun began to compliment it - light blues, soft indigos, and subtle greens flickered slowly in the background. It was a hypnotic dance of colours.

Han was annoyed, it _was_ beautiful, and stunning, and it was a once in a lifetime moment. He didn’t want Lando to be right, but, _kriff_ , he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
